Information can be transmitted over directional point-to-point networks, such as aerospace and other mobile networks. In such networks, links can be formed between pairs of nodes, or terminals at each node, by aiming lens systems of each node pair towards each other. In some implementations, the nodes may transmit and receive optical signals through free space optical communication (FSOC) links.